The Price of Sisters
by GoldenSnitch073
Summary: Anna is fed up with being a prisoner in her own home and even more fed up with Elsa being a prisoner in her own room. Anna yearns to see what the world looks like, just once more. Anna decided to escape, but how will Elsa react and will Anna struggle with independence? Chapter 9: Elsa has her heart in her mouth, what will happen to Anna in this fateful hour? Thanks for reading! :D
1. Anna's Esape

Anna looked out the kitchen window and sighed. A while ago she was allowed to play outside with her sister, Elsa. Elsa had suddenly just locked her out and kept her distance. Anna sighed again. Life was just unfair! Her mother told her to play with her toys! She had been doing that for two years already! Not a single soul to play with. The only person she really wanted to play with was Elsa, but that was way out of the question.

A mischievous thought ran through Anna's seven-year old brain, "What if I could escape?" It seemed like the perfect solution to her misery. Mummy didn't want her, Daddy didn't want her and Elsa just hated her. So what was the issue if she went outside alone? It all seemed very simple, but she just needed to find the keys to the window first.

Meanwhile, Elsa was in her room, glaring at her hands. If only she could build a snowman with Anna, it would make her day. "I hate having to do this, but it is for the best. Besides, I would die if I hurt her again!" Elsa muttered to herself. There was a knock on the door, a rhythmic patter, much like Anna's secret knock. Elsa, absent-minded bolted to the door to let her sister in. Then as soon as she got her hand on the door-handle, it was completely frozen. Elsa then took her hand away in fear, but listened to what Anna had to say, "Elsa! Come out, I need to play with you! Would you please just come out, you are stuck in there like a prisoner, and I know you're not! Tell me why you dislike me and I will change, I promise!" That last part brought a tear to Elsa's eye. Anna didn't do anything. She loved her sister and wanted to play with her, but she had to be stuck in her room like a "prisoner". Elsa then responded, "I don't hate you, Anna! But this is for the best. I am sorry, I can't play with you."  
>"But Elsa! We are sisters; we were really close, now you want to be locked up all the time! They have even closed the gates! I need sunlight, I am slowly dying!" Anna added dramatically.<br>"Don't Anna! Look, once I control my pow- I mean my things, I will play with you!"  
>"What are "Pows"? You said "Pows"! Anyway, what things do you have to control?" Anna asked curiously.<br>"I have to study to be Queen and control my subjects? Look, Anna, if Mum and Dad caught us talking, they would eat my head off!" "Don't worry; I don't fancy having Elsa-Head for dinner!" Anna said, not meaning for it to be a joke, but Anna sent Elsa in to hysterical fits of laughter.  
>"What's so funny? I don't want to eat you!" Anna wailed.<br>"I don't want you to eat me either!" Elsa said, between giggles.  
>"Anna! What are you doing? Don't say you're talking to Elsa, are you?" The king said, coming around the corner.<br>"Yes Daddy! We were just talking for the first time in forever!" Anna said. "Go and help your Mum with whatever she needs you for, I'll talk to Elsa!" The King ordered.

The King went into Elsa's room, looking for his ten-year old daughter. It wasn't hard to find her, as there was a sheet of ice coming from where she was hiding. He picked her up and set her on the stool. He looked at her coldly and started to speak, "Elsa, you could have given yourself away! Why were you talking to her? You know she could have easily found out!"  
>"I miss her so much, Dad! She is my little sister, my best friend! I wish I wasn't cursed with these stupid powers! Dad, I am really sorry, I just couldn't help it. I really need to be punished, don't I?" Elsa said, the ice-sheet was spreading through the floor.<br>"We'll see, Elsa, we'll see," Her father said, exiting the room. Leaving Elsa in her ice cave, alone, abandoned and depressed.

The next day Anna, found the keys to the ground-floor window. She opened it silently. But before she escaped, she put a note in Elsa's room, through the space below the door. She then ran to the window and jumped out. She climbed the high fence built around the castle walls. Once she got to the other side she breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Elsa had noticed the note and read it, it said:

"_Elsa, I have run away to the village, in hope to have freedom. I loved our talk very much! Maybe one day you'll find me living in the forest. But for now, best wishes at controlling your things, I have not quite caught on what you meant by it, though._

_Lots of love_

_Anna xx."_

Elsa could feel the ice forming on her fingertips. In a matter of minutes, her room turned into the North Pole. Snow was blowing everywhere and was three inches high. Ice had formed on the walls. Her mother and father sensing something was wrong burst in through the door. They saw that something was indeed, very wrong. The Queen spoke up and asked, "What happened, Elsa?"

But Elsa didn't hear, as she had fainted, falling on the blanket of snow. Leaving the note buried under her white powder.


	2. The Sister who Cared

Elsa awoke to find herself on her bed. Her mind was in a whirl. Was it all a silly dream? Maybe Anna was still in the castle and safe. Elsa smiled, it was all good. Elsa sat up on her bed and looked around her room. Her heart dropped as she saw the fresh powder of snow on the floor, as it had been before she fainted. She immediately hopped to the floor in search of the note. She dug with her bare hands, not giving up. "Maybe I should put on my gloves before it starts snowing again?" She said to herself. And with that thought she got up and put her gloves on. She finally found the soggy note. She could still make out the writing; Anna's rather scrawly printing. Elsa could feel the fear rush through her. Her heart started to beat and the ice formed under her gloves. Should she tell her parents? Could she give Anna away like that? Everything that she did always seemed to be wrong. Then Elsa had an idea, a very risky idea, to go and search for Anna.

Meanwhile, Anna was skipping down the village. She waved to everyone she met, but they did not recognise her as Princess Anna of Arendelle. Instead, they saw her as a regular little common girl from the village. Nonetheless, they waved and smiled at her cheery personality. She talked to the market man and said, "Hello! My name is Anna! I am so excited to be here, it's been two years since I've been out!"  
>"Hello, young maiden, my name is Ben, but everyone calls me Butchy," the market man replied.<br>"Why do they call you that?" Anna asked; the inquisitive streak in her personality showing.  
>"They call me that because I'm the Butcher's son. My brother runs the stall now. We've never been close, I'm afraid, and I thoroughly regret that. We've spent our whole lives ignoring each other," Butchy said, regretfully.<br>"That reminds me of me and my sister, Elsa. We were really close, but the she just hid in her room, and never wanted to play with me. She said she was trying to protect me, but I'm not sure what from. She has to control her "Pows". I have no idea what they are," Anna clumsily gushed out.  
>"Siblings are one of the strangest things in the world. I wish we were close like you and Elsa. Even just having a few years with each other would have made all the difference," Butchy said.<br>"Well, buddy, it's just you and me being ignored," Anna said, and sent Butchy into fits of laughter.  
>"What's so funny? I sent Elsa like that yesterday!" Anna wailed. "You're a funny little maiden aren't you?" He said, "But I thought you said Elsa locked you out?"<br>"She does, but she talked to me yesterday. It was so great to be talking to her, but of course Father had to come and spoil things. He chased me away and talked to Elsa. We are not allowed to talk to each other," said Anna, sadly. "Why does your father keep you and Elsa separated?" Butchy said, confused.  
>"I don't know. Well I better go now, bye Butchy, I'll try to come and talk to you if I'm allowed," Anna said cheerfully.<br>"Hold up there, Missy. Here," Butchy said and handed Anna two fresh apples; red, juicy and ripe.  
>"Thank you, Butchy, but I don't have any money," Said Anna, starting to panic. "No need for money, dear. Nobody comes to talk to the old grumpy man who runs the market," Butchy said with a twinkle in his eye. "Now you share them with Elsa, siblings should share no matter what. A lesson I should've learned years ago!" He said good bye to Anna and Anna thanked him over and over, before departing.<p>

Elsa was still pondering whether to go and look for Anna or not. Could she control these powers? Could she risk going out to save her little sister? She could do it, it would be easy, but would she risk it? She finally decided that she must, if anything happened to her free-spirited little sister, Elsa would die. It was a risk, but it would be worth it if she could save Anna from great danger.

Elsa locked her bedroom door. Elsa found the window Anna must have slipped out of. And quietly, Elsa slipped out of the window as well. As soon an Elsa's foot touched the ground, she felt free. She wasn't Elsa, prisoner in her own home, she was Elsa, young girl who could do anything she wanted, be free and being capable of any obstacles that came her way. She climbed over the high fence, but with more difficulty than Anna had a few hours before. Elsa ran into the village. She flew like a hawk, eager to catch its prey. She wondered what Anna would do if she saw her. Her big sister had come to save her, her big sister who locked herself up all the time. If only Anna understood!

Anna was skipping along the village without a care in the world, when she suddenly ran into a group of girls that were about Elsa's age. One of the girls gave Anna a very stern look and laughed at her. "Look girls! Look like we've got a little baby toddling around on her own. Why aren't you in bed?" The girl said mockingly. Anna, who believed in fighting for rights, challenged the girl at once, "I was in bed whenever I saw this horrible monster, but it turns out it was just you!" The older girl was taken aback by Anna's quick-witted tongue. Her friends were sniggering at her. The older girl got angry. She growled at Anna and said, "You'll see what a monster looks like once I've finished with you!" Just before Anna was about to say something cheeky, she heard a voice, a voice she knew as well as her own. The voice said, "What did you say to my sister?" Elsa said, coming around the corner. Anna's heart thumped with pleasure, could Elsa really be here? But there she was, standing as brave as a soldier and staring at the girl who angered her. "Elsa!" Anna exclaimed.


	3. A day in the Snow

"Now tell me what you said to my sister?" Elsa repeated coldly, her eyes fixed on the girl.  
>"Aw! Is big sister come to save the day?" The girl said in a careless way.<br>"No, she's come to give you a piece of her mind," Anna said, just as carelessly.  
>"Exactly Anna, now, if you ever mess with Anna again, you'll find yourself in deep trouble!" Elsa said. Her powers were about to go out of control, but she managed to keep a steady grip. Anna looked at her sister with admiration. If anyone could stop anybody, it was Elsa. How she wished she could be more like Elsa; but Elsa wished vice-versa. Anna smiled at the girl who angered her sister and said, "Well, maybe you could leave us alone, before things get nasty!"<br>"No! A baby and her big sister can't tell me what to do!" Elsa felt the ice forming on her fingertips under her gloves. She really felt like throwing a massive snowball at her. She could make one, she was sure, but she didn't have complete control of her powers, and could really hurt somebody. Elsa sternly replies, "You better watch yourself! I know some very important people."  
>"If I could care less, I would!" The girl said, staring angrily at Elsa. Elsa ignored the stares and turned her back on the girl. She took Anna by the hand and led her away. Anna wanted to give the girl a piece of her mind, but Elsa thought otherwise. "Really, it's hard to believe we're sisters," Elsa thought as she led Anna away.<p>

Once they got far enough away from the group of girls Anna said to her sister, "What are you doing here?"  
>"I came here to look for you! What on Earth were you thinking, Anna? You should have known that I couldn't let you go away like that! You're my little sister, and I would die if anything happened to you!" Elsa replied.<br>"But you always shut me out, so I thought you wouldn't care!" Anna stated.  
>"What have I done?" Elsa whispered. Her heart was beating fast and she felt the ice growing on her hands. She, Elsa, had made her little sister think that she despised her. Elsa sat down on a rock and began to weep. It was very rare for Elsa to show her emotions other than showing them in the form of ice and snow, but her sister always seemed to bring them out. Anna looked upon her sister with surprise. Normally, if you really hated someone you wouldn't cry, but Elsa was.<p>

After five minutes, Anna then said to her sister, "Why are you crying? You can't be upset that I said you don't care?"  
>"But I am, Anna. I do care about you, I came out to find you because I care! I'm sorry I have to stay shut in my room, but that can't be helped, if it could, I would! Father made it a rule, two years ago, you know when I froze your brain," Elsa paused in mid-sentence, horrified that she let it slip.<br>"You froze my brain? What are you talking about? You can't freeze someone's brain. Elsa, what are you talking about?"  
>"I don't know, Anna! I- I was just making up a story. But anyway, it is a rule that I can't talk to you. However, we have to get home!" Elsa said, jumping to her feet. "No Elsa! I have lived in a prison, and you want me to go home? You are mad, Elsa! Mad!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa sat back down on the rock. Anna was right, she was a prisoner. All of one stupid mistake she, Elsa, had caused. Elsa wished that she could just be normal. Normal, something that she'd never be, never! Anna sat down beside Elsa on the grass. Anna was thinking about all the happy memories that they shared. Suddenly, it started to snow. A mischievous grin lit up Anna's face as she turned to her sister and said, "Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa stood up. She laughed at this request. She nodded her head and the two of them set off for the woods.<p>

Then snow was lying as soft as feathers on the ground by the time they got to the forest. Elsa thought for a moment. Could she turn Anna's attention away so she could make an ice-rink with her powers? It was the second most risky thought all week. Was it worth it? Elsa decided it was and told Anna to go and find some twigs and stones for the snowman. Anna obediently did as she was told. Elsa set to work straight away. She took off her gloves and began to make an ice-rink. Elsa suddenly felt like Old Elsa. In happiness, she created a beautiful winter-wonderland for her sister. She could use her powers freely here, without any stern words or cold glares. Elsa felt that she had her fair share of loneliness and isolation.

When Anna returned she gazed at the beautiful creation in wonder. It certainly wasn't as pretty as that when he left. Elsa saw her wide-eyes and smiled to herself. Maybe her magic wasn't as bad as that. Anna's eyes sparkled like the ice hanging off the trees. She couldn't believe that this all happened within two minutes. She looked at her sister curiously and asked, "How did this happen, Elsa?" Elsa blushed. She was awful at lying. She just managed to say, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" Anna grinned to herself, she knew very well that Elsa did know, but didn't want to tell. Elsa tried to stop the redness of her face. Anyone could see very well when she blushed, as she was so pale. She turned to her mischief-making little sister and said, "Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna's heart leapt, this is all she could ever wish for.

They started gathering up snow, but then it turned into a competition to who could gather the most. Elsa felt guilty about using her ice-powers to cheat, but still that couldn't be helped. Anna gaped at the sight of the massive boulders of snow Elsa produced. She started to suspect something fishy about Elsa, but never found the right time to say it. Elsa won, obviously, but was amazed that Anna came a very close second.

By the time they were tired out, they had built Olaf and his "family", skated around the ice-rink (which consisted Elsa dragging Anna around on the ice) and had a snowball fight (which Anna won, despite Elsa's huge balls of snow). Elsa sighed with happiness, if only she could live her life like this. Everything would be perfect, but they still had to face the hard reality of their home-life, with Elsa locked up all the time. Elsa couldn't bear the thought of it.

"Elsa", said Anna, "I am really confused about all this. Do you know how you produced such massive balls of snow in two seconds?"  
>"What can I say? Maybe I just have a talent for that sort of thing," Elsa sheepishly replied.<br>"No offence, Elsa, but I know you can't even gather crayons of the floor," Anna laughed.  
>"Well, you got me there; I don't know how I can. Let's not think of it," Elsa said awkwardly. "This is nice; I can't wait to play again tomorrow!" Anna said excitedly. "Yeah," Elsa said absent-mindedly. But then she thought about what Anna said,"No! No, we can't Anna. I mean, I'd like too, but we have to get home! Mother and Father will be worrying out of their skins!"<br>"No Elsa, we have to stay here! You will be locked up in the study and I'll be lonely! I can't live like that anymore!" Anna cried.  
>"I can't either, but it is just the way things are, let's go!" Elsa said, sounding like a queen already.<br>"Elsa, before we go anywhere, I've something to give to you," said Anna, reaching into the pockets of her coat. She produced two rosy-red apples and handed one to Elsa. "Butchy, the butcher's son gave it to me and told me that siblings should always share. He wishes he had have gotten along with his brother." Elsa stared at the apples with delight, not just because they looked extremely juicy, but because they were a symbolisation of her and Anna's sister-ship and friendship. She smiled at her younger sister and said, "They are beautiful, Anna! Maybe we could stay out here a few more nights."

Meanwhile the King went to check on his daughters. He soon discovered that both doors were locked and all the spare keys were missing. He quickly informed the Queen, who was wondering why there was no noise, particularly from Anna's room, who was always restless. The Queen turned to her husband and said, "Should we take the door down?"  
>"No, do you know how hard it is to find antique door fitters? Maybe we'll give it a day, and if they don't come out, then we'll start a search party! These two girls are bad news, especially together! It was a good rule we kept them away from each other!" The King said angrily. "How do you know they are together?" The Queen asked, astonished that they should break a very important rule.<br>"Inseparable, my dear, they are inseparable!"


	4. The village Princesses

Anna woke up the next morning with Elsa still asleep. They found a hut in the forest and just invited themselves in. Anna shook her sister to wake her up. It was just like old times, them sharing a room and Anna waking Elsa up, who could never get up in the morning. Elsa woke up and looked dazed. For a minute she didn't know where she was, but then she remembered the day before and smiled. She sat up and said, "Good morning, Anna!" Anna, who was never really formal, just replied, "What's for breakfast?"  
>"How should I know? I've spent the last ten years being served to!" Elsa laughed.<br>"Well now you should learn! Come on, Elsa! Let's go and say hi to Butchy!"  
>"Maybe after five more minutes!" said Elsa, sleepily.<br>"Come on! I'll put snow on you!" Anna warned.  
>"That won't work! I can create snow-oh," Elsa suddenly tensed up.<br>"Stop talking gibberish!" Anna snapped. Elsa was relieved her sister didn't take her seriously. She got up and setoff to Butchy's market.

They walked along in the woods as if they had been living there for years. They knew every path, and could tell the difference between the snow-covered trees. Everyone knew Anna's face by now, but didn't quite know Elsa's. Anna had only been there a day but people knew Anna straight off. They waved at her and smiled whenever she came around. By the time they got to Butchy's they were exhausted. Nonetheless, Anna still waved cheerily and introduced Elsa to Butchy. "Hello Butchy!" She exclaimed happily, "This is my sister Elsa!"  
>"Well, hello Elsa! What are you doing here? Anna said that you shut her out." Butchy said, confused.<br>"To be honest, Butchy, I do. I am just trying to protect her!" said Elsa regretfully.  
>"But we are best friends again! Right Elsa, we're best friends?" said Anna.<br>"Anna! Don't you know that you are my best friend, whether we are apart or not?" Elsa said shocked at what her little sister said.  
>"Yes, I know. It was a- what's that word you like to use? Metaphor?"<br>"Yes, it's a metaphor. You are really paying attention to your studies! Well done Anna!" Elsa said, impressed with her sister and her studies.  
>"No way, I am surprised you did not here Lord Bergman roar at me when I got thirty-two percent in Geography! Really, it shouldn't matter if The North Pole is north!" Anna complained, sending Butchy and Elsa into helpless fits of laughter. Anna was exasperated with both of them. She whined to them, "What did I do now?"<br>"It's called "The North Pole" for a reason!" Elsa gasped between fits of laughter.  
>"Which is?" said Anna, beginning sounding curious.<br>"It's at the north of the globe, you ninny!" Elsa said, tapping Anna on the head.  
>"That makes sense, I think. But it should still be called "The Top Pole" to not confuse people!"<br>"You're the only person in the world that is confused about it," Butchy teased.  
>"Whatever! The point is that I am not good at Geography!" Anna said, annoyed with Butchy and Elsa. But she tried to enjoy every moment of Elsa's teasing. She may never get another chance with her sister again. "How are you today, Butchy?" She asked politely.<br>"Well that statement of yours has just made it," said Butchy, who was still chuckling to himself.  
>"Yes, she thoroughly woke me up too, Butchy!" Elsa said, smiling to herself.<br>"That is not important anymore!" Anna said crossly.  
>"My little sister doesn't like getting teased!" Elsa said to Butchy.<br>"I don't mind it, actually!" Anna lied.  
>"Of course you don't Anna," Elsa said rolling her eyes.<br>"Anyhow, how are you two today?" Butchy said, trying to make conversation.  
>"I am very well, Butchy! Thank you for asking," Elsa replied courteously.<br>"I am annoyed!" Anna said. Butchy looked at the little strawberry-blonde haired girl. She and her sister often showed opposite traits in personality. Anna was outgoing; but Elsa was reserved. Anna was more informal and casual; while Elsa was very polite and formal. Anna hid nothing; but Elsa clearly was hiding something, even through her laughter. Anna was relaxed; but Elsa was tense. Butchy was very puzzled about Elsa, she was a pleasant and a sophisticated little girl, but her face looked like she was melting with fear. He didn't know what she could possibly be hiding, but then he doesn't know what is going on in her life.

Butchy talked to them for most of the morning, and even closed the market for an hour to talk to them. They talked about all sorts of things; the weather, the things they liked to do and snow. Elsa contributed some facts about the snow. Anna was puzzled how her sister knew so much about snow and winter. "Still," Anna thought, "Elsa is extremely smart, so maybe she just read up on snow". At one O'clock, they said goodbye to Butchy and went back to the woods. But not leaving without one of Butchy's prize apples.

They took the same paths to the woods; their footprints seemed to be following them. Elsa confronted Anna when they were about half-way back, "Anna, do you really believe that we weren't best friends?"  
>"To be really honest, Elsa, I thought you hated me!" Anna said.<br>"No! You are my sister and all I've ever wanted to do was to play with you!" Elsa cried, alarmed and saddened about her younger sister's thoughts.  
>"That takes a lot of sadness out of the last two years!" Anna said with a touch of surprise to her voice. They walked all the way to the forest, flinging snowballs to each other.<p>

Meanwhile, the King was still infuriated about his daughters' refusal to open up their bedroom doors. He started prancing about the hallway, scratching his head. There were a whole lot of possibilities where these two mischief-makers could be. He at first thought they were angry with him for separating their talk two days ago and they were giving him the silent-treatment. But then that would have to mean that Anna was being quiet. "Anna" and "quiet" in the same sentence just didn't go. He couldn't imagine them escaping because Elsa had shut the window and locked it before going into the open air a day before. The King told his wife about all the logical possibilities where they could be, "They could be in their rooms, refusing to go out. They could be hiding or they could even be sneaking about here under our noses!  
>"Dear, don't get sore with me for saying this, but it sounds like you care more for Anna's welfare than Elsa's!" she said thoughtfully.<br>"Well, Elsa is always in her room and her door is always locked. Maybe she is just unhappy with me separating her from Anna. They were quite a pair, you know. Right, now time to take charge, I shall take both their doors down and see where they are!" The King demanded.

The King first marched to Anna's room. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought his plan through, for when he tried to take it down, it wouldn't budge. He had to run a messenger for a locksmith. Once the locksmith came, he told him all about his situation. "They are two petite little girls. One with reddish sort of hair and one white-blonde, they look almost the same, but Elsa is paler and Anna has more freckles than Elsa. Anna would have her hair in two braids, while Elsa would have her in one, so if you see them in their room, come for me," the King said.  
>"But your majesty, I have seen two girls like that in the village for a day! I know for sure one of them is called Anna. But I'm not so sure about the other one, who is quite taller," the locksmith said.<br>"That must be them! I have wasted your time, I'm afraid. You can go now, thank you for coming, my good man!" the King said. As the man returned to the village, the King went straight to his wife. He was very angry. He told his wife what had happened, and she too was angry. Her daughters have broken the two most important rules in their household.  
>"That settles it! Once they come back, and they <em>will<em> come back, I'll give them a talking to! Call the guards! They shall find my daughters and bring them to me!" the King demanded.

Elsa and Anna were playing in the snow when they heard the sound of hooves. They both knew straight away that they'd been discovered. "Come on, Anna! We have to run, I wouldn't mind going back home on my own accords, but the thought of being discovered sends a chill up my spine. We shall be severely punished! Take my hand, Anna! It's now or never!" Elsa exclaimed, starting to panic. The younger girl took her sister's hand. She felt it was cold, even though she had a pair of white gloves on. But she still ran with her sister, through the trees, bushes. They were covered with thistles and thorns, but they didn't care. They ran like they never had before.

One of the guards spotted them. They didn't notice them before, but then they saw the two small figures running for their lives. The guard said something to the others and made their horses go after them. Anna heard the hooves getting closer. "They're gaining on us, Elsa!" Anna screamed. Elsa just ran faster, and sooner or later she was almost dragging her sister. Elsa was in the middle of a big decision. She wanted to make an ice wall to block out the guards, but that would be too risky, especially as Anna was there. She saw a tree up ahead and called to her sister, "Climb!" And they did. They climbed the tree as if their lives depended on it. The tree was very tall, but they still scurried up it like squirrels. They were at the top within two minutes. Elsa hadn't noticed that she had made a trail of thick, hard ice underneath the blanket of snow.

The guards, who had been following them all suddenly, fell to the ground, as their horses slipped to the sheet of ice Elsa had left behind her. They simply just got up and ran after them. They soon found the tree the girls were on. They stopped at it and one called, "Your Royal Highnesses, The King wants you back home!"  
>"We know! Why do you think we are up here?" Anna called back, half-rudely.<br>"Princess Anna, your father wants what's best for you!" another replied.  
>"No he doesn't! He wants to keep me shut out from the world and from Elsa!"<br>"Princess Elsa! Surely you have more sense than climbing up trees!" another guard called.  
>"Well then I'm a very immature princess, thank you very much!" Elsa snapped at the guard,<br>"But Your Highnesses, we can't leave a job unaccomplished!" a fourth guard called, sounding frantic.  
>"Well you are just going to have to! I don't want to be shut away! I have made so many new friends in a day! Go away!" Elsa demanded angrily.<br>"Anna..." one guard said, but Elsa cut him off.  
>"Princess Anna to you! Shameful guards you are, addressing my sister as a commoner!" Elsa snapped, wanting to pounce on these guards for anything.<br>"Sorry, Your Royal Highness. Princess Anna, don't you want to be playing in the castle, a huge castle, an indoor playground!" he continued.  
>"All I've ever wanted was to play with Elsa, and now you try to rob that from me? You are a shame to Arendelle! All of you!" Anna pointed out angrily.<br>"If you won't come down, we are going to make you!" said one guard and he shook the tree with all his might. All the other guards joined in. Elsa and Anna couldn't hold their grip any longer. They couldn't fight force of gravity. One guard caught Anna, but Elsa fell abruptly to the ground. She got on her feet, despite the fact that both her knees were bleeding. She looked back on her sister who called, "Run Elsa! Run! It's no good being a prisoner! Run!" Elsa took Anna's advice and began to run.


	5. A Race to Freedom

Elsa didn't look back anymore, because she was so scared. Would Anna be alright? Would there be an international search party for her, Elsa? Would she be free forever? These were the thoughts running through Elsa's young mind. Elsa had never run so fast in her life, because she didn't need to. Elsa wondered could she take the risk of looking back to see where the guards were. If she could, she could create an ice wall on the moment to keep them out. What would happen to Anna? Could she leave her sister to face punishment on her own? She knew her father wouldn't punish Anna too badly, because Anna was her parents' favourite. Anna was normal and bubbly and all the things Elsa wished she was. Plus, Elsa had a peculiar, supernatural force inside of her, so that would definitely count her out. She wished Anna could be beside her. Running with her and talking with her. Elsa wished she could be a proper sister to her.

Anna was struggling with the guards. They tried to calm her down by talking gently to her. But Anna's sharp tongue ran away with her, "Just go away, you scoundrels! Leave me and my sister alone! You can pick on me all you like, but don't harm Elsa!" Anna shouted.  
>"Anna...Princess Anna, please don't make this hard! Every little princess loves their castle!" a guard said.<br>"Not if their home is a prison and shuts them out from the rest of the world!" Anna snapped fiercely.  
>"Please Anna! Just be quiet!" A guard said, but then was appalled to discover what he said.<br>"How dare you speak to me like that! A princess, your princess! Now that's it put me down now! Or else I'll see you'll all go to prison!" Anna demanded angrily.  
>"No! Your Highness, we can't go to jail! Think of our military records if we go into jail!" a guard pleaded.<br>"Well looks like you won't have a military carrier if you go to jail!" Anna retorted.  
>"Princess, we will be in deep trouble if we don't return with either of you," a guard reasoned.<br>"I don't care! Put me down, now!" Anna ordered.  
>"No!" another guard said, who was irritated with Anna.<br>"You mister, will be put in jail and will never see the open doors again!" Anna threatened. Anna somehow managed to struggle her way out of the guards' grasp and ran like the wind. She flew until she saw Elsa in sight. She ran even faster than a lightning bolt. When the smaller girl finally caught up with her older sister, she flung her arms around her. Elsa squealed, thinking it was one of the guards.  
>"It's okay Elsa! It's me, Anna!" Anna tried to reassure her. But Elsa wasn't content until she saw her little sister running beside her. A smile lit up her face like a ray of sunshine. She had Anna beside her and they were well on their way to freedom, but now she needed to create an ice wall without Anna noticing. Then she knew the perfect way to do it.<p>

"Anna! Run on, I'll catch up in a moment; I just want to tease these poor guards!" Elsa said cheerfully. The thought of Elsa teasing the guards brought a smile to Anna's face so she sped on ahead. Elsa salvaged the moment to create a huge, thick ice wall, almost comparative to the Great Wall of China. The wall spread across the whole forest. Elsa didn't need to worry about her powers not reacting as they came out naturally because of all the fear she was feeling. Elsa ran to Anna and grinned at her. Anna saw the mischievous look in Elsa's eyes. Never did she think her sister would do something like that, but then she did want to save herself and her, Anna. They started to walk in the forest instead of run, but Anna could not think why Elsa was so relaxed.

Meanwhile, the guards ran into Elsa's ice wall. They didn't know how it got there. They tried to climb it, but it was slippery. They tried to smash it, but it was thick. An axe couldn't smash the wall without getting stuck. The guards were angry, they knew they had to trudge back home and explain to the King why Elsa and Anna have not returned and what they have encountered. They did want to leave out the bit were Anna struggled out of their reach, but they knew they had to tell the kind everything.

The King was astonished, angry and hurt at the story of his daughters. It was amusing, he had to admit, but it was heartbreaking too. The King was also fuming about the ice wall that somehow magically appeared. He knew it was Elsa's work and he knew Elsa did it to run away from home. The King ordered the ice-harvesters of Arendelle to cut down the ice wall. The messenger took a second message that day for the King, although he began to secretly think the King was going mad.

Elsa and Anna found a small cabin in the middle of the forest. They were beginning to think that cabins and huts just appear as you want them to. It was evening time, about seven O'clock. Elsa was worried. It was something to run away from home, but it was something else to show you loathed it. She did secretly loath her home, because it was like an imprisonment. She wished she could play with Anna everyday like she used to. She turned to Anna and said, "Anna, I wish that you had a better sister than me, you deserve better!"  
>"Elsa! That is a horrendous thing to say! If I had someone else, I would be bored out of my skull! If I had anyone else I wouldn't mind them locking me out side for two years!" Anna said.<br>"Yeah, but I am still no good for you! I made you run away from home, I made you be lonely, I have shut you out, and I am just not a good sister!" Elsa said, tears coming to her eyes.  
>"Elsa! We all knew I'd be running away from home no matter who I had. I just love adventure. Loneliness was a bad feeling, but I'm not lonely anymore, not now as I have you to talk to!" Anna said merrily.<br>"Anna! When did you become so smart?" Elsa teased.  
>"Whenever I learned how to survive in the forest for like thirty-three hours," Anna replied. Elsa laughed at this reply. Only when Anna looked down at the floor did she notice the blood seeping through Elsa's thick coat. Anna was alarmed at the blood and shook her sister.<br>"Anna! I am awake, no need to shake me!"  
>"But Elsa the blood! Look at your knees!" Anna cried, alarmed at Elsa's knees.<br>Elsa herself looked down at her knees. She had been feeling a bit uneasy and light-headed, but she hadn't taken any notice of it. Before Elsa even had time to think, her head was on Anna's lap, as she had fallen unconscious. Anna screamed, but decided to take control of her own emotions and stay calm. She needed help fast. Just then, her father burst through the door, a very angry father. He marched to Anna and asked her to explain the situation. Anna just said, "Father! There is absolutely no time to explain! Elsa is unconscious and her knees are bleeding through her coat!" The King's face began to soften when he saw his eldest daughter looking even paler than usual. He lifted Elsa, who was completely out-cold. Even more alarmed, he called for a guard's horse and asked to ride it home with Elsa and Anna.

The King had got ice harvesters to come and break the wall. It took fifty ice harvesters and sixty hard blows to break the ice. But they managed to do it. The "little one", also known as Kristoff was extremely quick at numbers. He calculated the average distance the two girls could have made. The King thanked Kristoff and took off heading towards the pink and yellow sky. The ice-harvesters set back home and Kristoff couldn't wait to tell his "family" about what happened.

Now, the King was racing back to the castle. As he got out of the forest he breathed a sigh of relief. Elsa's breaths were steady, but not very steady. The King whipped the reins on the horse to go faster and it did as it was told. Even the animals listened to the King of Arendelle. When he got to the village, Butchy was just packing up. Anna called out, "Hi!" to Butchy. Butchy was amazed that the King was on a horse with Anna and Elsa. Then it suddenly clicked to his mind that they were Princess Anna and Princess Elsa of Arendelle! It was all becoming clear. That's why Anna said she hadn't been out in two years. That's why she said she had a sister called Elsa. Butchy was friends with the two Royals of Arendelle. He was friends with the heir to the throne! Butchy had to sit down.

By the time they got to the gate, Elsa was colder than usual. The ten-year-old was always cold, thanks to her ice magic, but this time she was as cold as snow. The King went straight for Elsa's room and sent for a doctor. He wanted the best in Arendelle in quick time. His daughter may die if a doctor didn't come. Anna was inside Elsa's room, which used to be their shared room, but now was Elsa's room. She had bonded so well with her sister in two days that it couldn't be over! Anna began to cry, if her sister died, Anna was sure she would die. Anna sat on a stool near Elsa's bed and sobbed. Anna cried until there was nothing left to cry. Tears had poured out of her like a river. All for Elsa. Anna had to be took out of the room when the doctor came, although she was reluctant.

Anna pranced about the hallways. She avoided all contact with her parents, as she feared they would yell at her and punish her. Her actions were silly, and now Elsa was critically ill. Anna waited for the news. As the doctor came in to report about Elsa, Anna was shaking with fear. She listened as the doctor said his words, "Elsa has lost a lot of blood. We were able to close over the deep wounds on her knees but I'm afraid that an infection had attacked her knees. She will be ill for a few weeks, but with the right medication, she should be fine. But I am still puzzling over something!"  
>"Which is?" The King asked.<br>"When I removed her gloves, a sheet of ice flew from her fingertips to the other side of the room!"


	6. Dreaming Reality

Elsa was in the forest, running. Her ice powers were getting out of control, so out of control that she froze the whole world. And right behind her was the whole of Arendelle coming after her shouting, "Die, Die, DIE..." Anna was there to, but she was taken to jail and shut away from the world. Elsa fell, and one of the guards was going to kill her...

Elsa woke with a start; she couldn't imagine where she was. Then she realised that she was in her room, once again. Elsa wondered if everything else had been a dream. Maybe she never reunited with Anna, maybe there wasn't a market man called Butchy? Maybe Anna still thought Elsa despised her? Elsa noticed the tears pouring down her face. Would Anna ever forgive her? Elsa wondered how she got in bed, she hoped out, but then she let a tremendous scream that rang through the hallways of the castle. Her legs were bandaged. How did this happen? When did this happen? These were the running through Elsa's head. She was so scared. She looked around her room. Yes, there was the ice forming on the walls. Crystal blue ice was everywhere. She stared at her ice-cave. She saw her glove of her dressing table and not in her box. She was getting really confused. She put on her glove and started to think and wonder about her "Great Escape" with Anna. Was it all a dream?

As this was going on, Anna looked at the doctor like he had sprouted whiskers. Her mother looked really worried. Anna spoke up after a short dead silence and said, "Ice? She created ice?"  
>"Well yes, Princess Anna. It is logically impossible, but she did it!" The doctor replied.<br>"No, there must be some mistake," Said the Queen. She sounded like she was begging rather than being confused.  
>"No mistake, Your Highness," The doctor said firmly.<br>"Dear, I know he's right," The King said, he meant to say it quietly, but it was just loud enough for Anna's sensitive ears to hear. She knew they knew the secret. She knew there was something strange going on. She knew she was kept out of something big, but was not told. Anna then looked at her father and said, "Father! I can't take it anymore! I can't stand the secrecy and being left out of things! Tell me, Father, what are you hiding from me!" The doctor saw Anna's face. He saw the hurt and the anguish in her eyes. He saw the emotional pain of loneliness on her facial expression. This doctor was a very smart man, he was also very caring. Then he dared to question the King and said, "What are you keeping from this poor daughter of yours, Your Majesty? Don't you see the stress and pain on her face from all the years of secrecy and isolation? Don't you see that Princess Anna wants to know what she has been kept out of?"  
>"It's a big family secret," The King said firmly.<br>"So I'm not part of your family? I'm just an outcast? What did I do to deserve this?" Anna yelled, close to tears. She turned her back and walked out. Her father pulled her arm gently for her to stay, but she shook it off and cried, "No! I don't want to stay somewhere were I'm not wanted!" Then she heard a scream coming from Elsa's room. Immediately, Anna cried, "Elsa!" and ran towards the door of her older sister's bedroom.

The King and Queen took after Anna, fearing what she might see. They grabbed her just before she got to the door. Anna turned on them and screamed, "She is my older sister! We have been so close the last few days, and you try to take her away from me? You are hateful!"  
>"No, Anna, it's nothing like that at all," the King tried to reassure her.<br>"Then what is it like?" Anna asked defiantly.  
>"Your Majesty, I think that she should see her sister!" the doctor ordered. Although the King was reluctant, he backed away and let Anna in through the door. Anna was wondering what she was about to see.<p>

Elsa was sitting on the floor; the anxiety was rising in her. She felt her heart beat so fast that she thought it would pop out. She heard the door squeak. She quickly got to her feet, but she let out a scream, again. She didn't know what was happening and her powers were going out of control.  
>"Elsa!" Anna cried, running to her sister. Elsa stared at Anna. Anna couldn't miss the ice. She backed away in fear of her sister. Anna looked desperate to put things right between them. She forgot her own longings for a moment when she saw the frozen room. She stared at her sister in surprise. She said very slowly, "Elsa, what happened!"<br>"Nothing, but I think you should go!" Elsa said frantically.  
>"I can't go! I can't leave you, please don't shut me out!" Anna said, almost crying.<br>"But you have to, Anna!" Elsa wailed. She was panicking about her sister finding out.  
>"No, Elsa! We were so close, what happened? What did I do, tell me!" Anna cried. The tears were pouring down her cheeks like a waterfall.<br>"Anna, please don't make this any harder!" Elsa said, who was also close to tears.  
>"Elsa! For two years I have lived in loneliness, for two years I've tried to reach out to you! You push me away, Elsa! You push me away whenever I try to come close to you!" Anna said.<br>"No, Anna. For two years you tried to reach out to me, for two years you've tried to bond with me. I didn't push you away, Anna. I tried to protect you; I tried to keep you safe from danger and from me. I am not normal, Anna! Mark my words, Anna, I am not normal!" Elsa said.  
>"I don't care if you're not normal! You are still my sister!" Anna told Elsa.<br>"I know Anna, but you'd never understand!" Elsa said sadly. She wished Anna could understand. She wished that she could play with her sister. She wondered why Anna was desperate to reach out all of the sudden. Did she really escape from the castle? She decided to take her confusion to task. She asked Anna, "Anna, did I really escape with you?"  
>"Yes, Elsa, you did! We were so close, what happened?" Anna asked tearfully.<br>"Well, you see- I can't tell you Anna, I'm sorry," Elsa said sorrowfully.  
>"Of course you can't tell me! Of course," Anna said scornfully.<br>"Anna, what do you mean?" Elsa said, wondering where this was leading to.  
>"I am kept out of everything! I think that you all hate me!" Anna said, her temper rising.<br>"Anna! That's not true! I just want to protect you!" Elsa exclaimed in surprise and alarm.  
>"I don't need protected, Elsa! I don't need to experience loneliness anymore! I need a sister, that's what I have, but that's also what I never got!" Anna proclaimed angrily.<br>"I am your sister! And I still love you! Just like I did two years ago," Elsa said honestly.  
>"But you don't behave as my sister, and you definitely don't behave as though you care about me," Anna reminded Elsa.<br>"I shut you out because I care about you, Anna. If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't shut you out!"  
>"Then why do you need to shut me out? It makes no sense!" Anna informed.<br>"Because of this," Elsa said. She took off her glove. She let a blue ray of ice slide out of her hand, her own swift snowflakes. Blue dust gathered in her hands and slid out through her fingertips. She smiled as she saw Anna's big eyes widen. Anna was mesmerized at the sparkling glint in front her. She couldn't believe it was her sister's work.

As the ice was sliding out, Elsa suddenly remembered Anna's last contact with her ice. She remembered that her hit Anna on the head and could have killed her. With this in mind, the ray became a spike of hurling ice. As it was hurling towards Anna, Elsa pushed Anna out of the way. She got hit in the heart with her, very own, creation.


	7. Frozen Heart

**Sorry for the wait guys! This chapter is about Elsa and what happens to her during the process of her Frozen Heart! Thanks to all who read this!**

* * *

><p>"Elsa!" Anna screamed. Elsa was bent over, holding her chest. She was in major pain. She tried to shake it off by smiling, but it hurt so much. She looked at Anna who looked like a wave of anxiety had swept over her face. Elsa couldn't bear to think anyone else was worrying, especially about her. So she got up and tried to reassure Anna. She winced at the pain in the legs, but she stood up anyway.<p>

Anna was shocked to see her big sister like that. She tried to be brave, but it was heart-breaking to see her older sister in so much pain. She looked at her sister again, trying to help her up to the stool. Elsa looked at her younger sister, she knew that she could surely die. She remembered two years ago, when she froze her sister's head, Pabbie was saying that ice in the heart is no so easily removed. Why did she show Anna her powers? Why did she not chase her out? But Elsa knew that if she was gone, life would be easier for everyone. When she finally got up to the stool, she said, "Anna, I may die!"  
>"No, Elsa! Wha…what do you mean?" Anna said in a shaky voice.<br>"I froze my own heart, I will die! It's alright, though. All I need you to do is to be Queen of Arendelle. And take care of Mother and Father and Arendelle," Elsa said, smiling through her tears.  
>"Elsa! No, no you won't die! I must tell Mother and Father!" Anna said, tears pouring down her cheeks.<br>"Go if you must, and tell them I told you, tell them everything!" Elsa ordered.  
>"Alright! You speak like a proper Queen already, Elsa!" Anna laughed, but it was rather high-pitched and Elsa knew Anna was close to howling.<br>"That, at this rate, I'll never be," Elsa said to herself when Anna got out through the door.

Anna ran down the hallway and into the great hall. She spotted her parents at once. She ran and ran down the hall until she got to her parents. She was out of breath, not from the running, but from the panic. She finally got enough breath to say, "Elsa will die!"  
>"Anna what do you mean?" The Queen said, surprised that her daughter would come out with something like that about her sister.<br>"Well, I challenged Elsa to why she always locked me out, and then she finally told me about her powers, then for some reason the ice was coming towards me, but Elsa pushed me out of the way and got frozen in the heart!" Anna explained to her parents, who were both stunned at the story.  
>"No, the heart! The heart is very dangerous!" the doctor piped up in his rather deep, serious voice.<br>"How do you know?" Anna asked, quite informally.  
>"Dear, I have heard about the trolls since I was a little boy. So one day, I went to see if they were real, and in fact, Princess Anna, they were. They told me that a little girl would soon be born, that day. A little girl who would have wonderful abilities. The abilities were ice magic. They told me that the power, although it is wonderful, has its dangers. They told me, "Watch out for the ice in the heart, Edward Sherman, which is the most dangerous place of all." And it just so happened that when I got back, they were all celebrating the birth of the new born Princess of Arendelle, which was Elsa. I knew straight away that she would possess those magical abilities. I told no one, and I shall tell no one, because these powers shall maybe never come again. And I would be foolish to tell anyone, because I shall only follow the wishes of those who possess the power," the doctor told everyone.<br>"Right, so if they know about the power, they can fix it!" said Anna, taking charge. They heard a shriek. Elsa yelled, "Help me!"  
>"Quick, get her, Father. Doctor Edward, you are coming too, Royal Orders!" Anna added, smiling a little.<br>"I would be honored, Your Royal Highness!" the doctor said gladly.  
>"Anna! I feel sleepy!" Elsa screamed from the her room.<br>"Coming, Elsa!" Anna yelled back.  
>"Operation "Keep my older sister-stroke-best friend alive!"" Anna grinned at the doctor and her parents.<p>

When they got to Elsa's room, her powers were going completely out of control. She was flinging shoots of ice rapidly, she was going as white as her snow and she was freezing her room. The King looked worriedly to his wife. They couldn't get Elsa so much out of her room with her powers like this. Elsa looked at her parents and said, "I can't control it! It's just happening! Am I going to die?"  
>"No, Elsa, surely we won't let you," the King said in a calmly fashion, but he was biting his lip nervously.<br>"Anna! Take care of Arendelle for me when you become queen!" Elsa told her sister. But Anna wasn't going to let Elsa die. She looked at her sister and said, "You won't die, Elsa! Here, put your gloves on and don't freeze to death!"  
>"I won't freeze, Anna! I won't freeze," Elsa said determinedly. She was not going to let herself die, if she could help it.<br>"Come on, Princess Elsa!" The doctor said, giving her a tug to get up.  
>"But Doctor Sherman! My legs hurt so much!" Elsa said, striking into her well-known panic mode.<br>"It's alright, Your Highness! Your father shall carry you. You only have a matter of time left," the doctor said calmly, as he always was in emergencies.  
>"Okay, Doctor Sherman! But what is wrong with my legs?" Elsa asked impatiently.<br>"We will come to that point after we remove the ice from your heart!" the doctor said to Elsa, who was very frightened. She felt the anxiety rising up like a hot air balloon. Her father picked her up and rushed her out of the castle. He and Elsa rode on one horse, the Queen and Anna on another and the doctor rode on his own horse.

They were rushing through the woods at top speed. Stopping for no one and nothing. Anna looked at her sister a bit her lip. Elsa looked so cold, which would be very strange, considering she had control over ice and snow. She wondered if Elsa did have control over those forces. If she did, she wouldn't have made a hurling ball of ice and freeze herself. If she did, she wouldn't turn her room into an ice cave. If she did, she wouldn't have shut her, Anna, out for two years. Anna didn't know what to do, she wondered what would happen if Elsa did die. Anna couldn't carry on. She loved her sister with all her heart, and if she died, part of Anna would die too! "No!" Anna thought, "Let's think about getting her well again!" She felt the horses slowing down, meaning they were coming close to their destination.

Once they got to the trolls, Anna couldn't see them. She saw rocks, big boulders. Anna stared at her father as if he had gone mad, did he really mean to send Elsa, who was dying, to this place? Anna was even more confused when he boomed pleadingly, "Please, help! It's my daughter! She is in a terrible state!" The rocks suddenly rolled towards him. They popped up and became "Rock-people". They swarmed around Elsa and the King like bees to honey. They looked frightened at the state of Elsa and called "Pabbie". Pabbie came, who looked more official than the other trolls.  
>"Pabbie! Please help, it's Elsa, the one who froze her sister two years ago! Well, she accidentally froze herself, and now she is in danger!" the King said earnestly. Pabbie looked directly at Elsa and felt her hands. He looked so sorrowful that Anna became frightened. She wondered what he was going to say next. He told the King, "Your daughter is in tremendous danger, Your Majesty!"<br>"No, Pabbie! Surely there is something you can do!" the King said.  
>"I am sorry, Your Majesty, there is nothing I can do, only true love can save a frozen heart," Pabbie told the King solemnly.<br>"How would we ever find her a true love? Elsa is only ten years-old!" The King exclaimed.  
>"Pabbie, what shall happen? Shall I freeze to death?" Elsa asked shakily.<br>"No, Elsa, you shan't freeze. Your powers protect you from the affects of the cold. However, Elsa, they shall not cure a frozen heart, if you die you will..." Pabbie explained, but then he stopped in mid-sentence.  
>"What?" Elsa asked fearfully.<br>"A huge snowstorm shall cast over the Earth; it shall be the next ice age!"


	8. The Choice

"No! Pabbie, please, don't let me die!" Elsa said croakily.  
>"I am sorry, Elsa! I can't do anything. When you accidently froze your sister's brain, I could easily remove the ice! But, I can't do anything about the heart!" Pabbie said sorrowfully.<br>"You froze my brain?" Anna said, with a mixture of curiosity and surprise in her voice.  
>"I suppose I should tell you, because I am going to die. When we were little, we were playing and I accidently froze your brain. You knew about my powers, but when I did that to you, I couldn't risk hurting you again! So I decided to keep you safe, because you are safer when you are away from me!" Elsa explained woefully. She looked at her sister's surprised face. Her big blue eyes were staring up at Elsa. She was thinking, thinking about how she thought her sister despised her. That was definitely not the case. Anna saw, for the first time in two years, a little girl who is willing to protect her sister from any danger, even if she has to shut her out to do that. Anna saw that Elsa was not a cold person who just shut her out for no reason, but a young girl who lived her life in fear and worry. Anna wished she had have seen this sooner, she wished she had have known the Elsa that Elsa was for the last two years. Anna then turned her attention to the fact that her sister was dying. Her sister, the one who stayed locked up to protect her, the one who cared about her. Anna felt the tears filling her eyes. She couldn't let Elsa die, not after what she had done for her.<br>"Don't die, Elsa!" Anna pleaded. Anna was really afraid her sister won't make it. The most that she would live is a few hours, but maybe they can do something? Maybe she, Anna, could save her sister? Elsa looked at Anna's determined little face. Elsa sadly shook her head and said, "Anna, let me die, there is nothing I can do, nor anyone! But I need to find out if Pabbie will take away the snowstorm! I would hate to think I could kill anyone! I know I'm a danger, but I can't help that! I am sorry, Anna."  
>"You are my sister! You are not a danger, a danger is someone who is a threat to another human being, and you are not a threat, Elsa! I love you, no matter what! I don't care if you have shut me out for two years; you did it out of love! And that is more important to me than anything!" Anna responded. Elsa couldn't believe such words; words that not even adults would have the knowledge to say to someone to make them feel better. Elsa saw the love in her sister's eyes; that sort of love that would only grow. Elsa felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't let herself die! Anna needed her; Anna needed to love. Love was the one emotion that was strong in Anna's heart. Elsa took a minute to think to herself.<p>

After thinking, Elsa turned to Pabbie and said, "Pabbie! Can you do anything to calm this enormous snowstorm? Please do what you must!" Elsa felt the anxiety rising in her. Pabbie spoke calmly to her, "Well, I suppose I could remove your powers, but of course that would kill you! And I wouldn't dare to kill anybody. If I did remove your powers, I'd have to give them to someone, but they'd never learn how to cope."  
>"Pabbie! I've had mine for ten years, and I've never learnt how to cope! No, you must remove my powers and store them safely?" Elsa asked, in a serious tone. A sad look came over Pabbie's eyes. He swallowed a lump in his throat and said, "Yes, I could do that! But they would have to be untouched. They would have to be in a special chamber, but sadly, I do not know where to find one, or make one for that matter!"<br>"Is there anything else you could do?" Elsa asked desperately.  
>"Well, no, Your Royal Highness. All I can do is remove the powers and store them safely inside an ice chamber," Pabbie patiently explained to Elsa.<br>"You didn't mention anything about an ice chamber! I could easily make one!" Elsa exclaimed happily. Finally, she found real use for her powers. Pabbie nodded his head, though he was quite afraid about the turn out. Elsa used all her strength she had left and made a perfect ice chamber. Although she couldn't control her power, she was really skilled with it. Also, she loved geometry and could easily measure the angles of the chamber.

Elsa turned to her parents when she was done. She sighed sadly and said, "Now it is time for us to part." She gave each of them a hug and told them not to worry about her. The tears were pouring out of her parents eyes like a river. They half blamed themselves for this incident. Why did they lock her up? Why did they force the two sisters apart so much that they'd rebel? They gave Elsa another hug, and cried into Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa turned to Anna, who was heartbroken. Elsa took one look at Anna and gave her a hug. It was minutes before they broke. They both felt very guilty; Anna was felt guilty about thinking her sister despised her, and Elsa felt guilty about never spending time with Anna. Anna remembered how she tried to wake Elsa up. Anna sighed at the happy memories; nothing would be the same without Elsa. Anna whispered to Elsa, "Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa cried at this request. She was thankful that Anna understood why she shut her out. Elsa them gave everyone one last hug, then she turned to Pabbie, for him to remove her powers.

Just as Pabbie was about to remove her powers and screamed, "No!" Pabbie looked astonished and said, "Princess Anna! What is the matter?"  
>"Please, remove my memories of Elsa's magic! Elsa didn't want me to know, so I shan't!" Anna boldly requested.<br>"Alright, Anna, I'll remove your memories, but this is all you ever wanted to know, right?" Pabbie queried.  
>"Yes, I always wanted to know why Elsa shut me out, that's totally true! But she didn't want me to know, she kept it a secret, and I must respect that, so please, before Elsa dies, please remove my memories of her magic!" Anna responded at once. Pabbie did not hesitate to follow the order of a Royal, but he did say, "You know this could put your life in jeopardy? You do know that, right? When I remove memories that do not need to be removed, it could kill the person. This could kill because it could mess up the brain's functions!"<br>"I know that, but Elsa is worth more than my life!" Anna answered determinedly. Elsa felt the ongoing love of Anna. But she could not put her baby sister at risk. Elsa objected at once when she heard this, "No! Anna! Your life is special, you are a special person! Just let me die, it doesn't matter, just don't put your life at risk!"  
>"I'm going to!" Anna strongly opposed her sister. Elsa had to admire her sister's determination to do something that she really wanted to. Before Elsa could say anything else, Anna was in a deep trance of memory removal.<p>

Just as the last memory was being removed, Elsa was slowly died. She whispered, "Conceal don't feel! Conceal!" The King cried when he heard this. Elsa died in his arms and snow started to swirl out of her chest. White and blue whirl pools started to dance around in mid-air. Pabbie looked remarkably happy at this, but the King couldn't understand why. The King put Pabbie to test and asked him fiercely, "Are you happy my daughter's dead? Are you?"  
>"But, Your Majesty! She is alive! That is the ice flowing out of her heart! She is alive!" Pabbie replied.<br>"Don't get my hopes, Pabbie! You know as well as I do that my daughter is dead!"

After a few minutes of the King scolding Pabbie, Elsa's eyes flickered. She slowly woke up. She felt dizzy. She felt like she was going to throw up. She couldn't imagine where she was. The King looked astonished to see his daughter, who had dies a few minutes ago, alive. He turned apologetically at Pabbie and said, "I am so sorry for disbelieving you, Pabbie! But how on earth did she survive?"  
>"Love! She had love!" Pabbie replied gleefully.<br>"But she is ten years old! She couldn't have found a man that quick!" The king said.  
>"No! Not romantic love! Sisterly affection! Anna risked her life for love!" Pabbie explained to the king. At hearing Anna's name, Elsa jumped to the ground searching for her sister. The King smiled and he and his wife hugged Elsa, but then he remembered Anna.<br>"Where is Anna?" The King asked fretfully, "Has she come around?"  
>"Well, Your majesty, one will not know until sunrise, if she does not wake up, then she has gone!" <p>


	9. Before sunrise

**Hiya!  
>I altered the ending a morsel!<br>Hope you like it!xx**

* * *

><p>There was only an hour to sunrise. Anna still hadn't woke up. She lay there as peaceful as a dove. Her long eye-lashes softly brushed her freckled cheeks. She looked as if she was sleeping, which perhaps she was, one could only tell at sunrise. Elsa was beside herself with worry. She couldn't help thinking that this was all her fault. She hated to see Anna so lifeless on a rock. She couldn't bear to see her sister, who couldn't keep still for a moment, to be so still. Elsa wondered if Anna was uncomfortable. Maybe she could use her powers to make an ice-bed? It would be an improvement from the rock. Elsa stopped the thought from coming into her head, yes it would be a nice idea, but her powers were the key thing that caused this problem.<p>

Elsa held Anna's hand and swung it about, a thing she hadn't done for two years. Anna was growing up so fast, and Elsa couldn't enjoy it. She had always thought of giving Anna advice on everything, helping her with whatever she needs done, and supporting her. Elsa could never do that, whether Anna lived or died. She looked over her shoulder at her parents; they were ready to depart from the trolls. The King walked over to Anna and picked her up. He told Elsa they shall be leaving in ten minutes, so whatever she needed to do, she should do it now.

"Pabbie!" Elsa called to the pudgy rock figure in the distance.

Pabbie came over to the princess at once, not daring to oppose. His coal-black eyes fixed on the shadow-like girl who towered head and shoulders above him. He calmly asked her, "How may I assist you, Princess Elsa?"  
>"Tell me what will happen if she doesn't wake up!" Elsa demanded frantically. She was pale, with dark circles orbiting her crystal-blue eyes. Her mouth was constantly curved downwards, with only a few rare moments that she smiled, which lit up her whole atmosphere.<p>

Pabbie noted her fearful vibe she was sending off. He patted her shoulder and said, "She shall no longer be here, she shall be gone forever. But let's not think about the negative, focus on the positive. She could wake up, you never know."

Elsa stared stonily at Pabbie. He just said to "think about the positive". Elsa felt angry and livid. She looked more vibrant than ever before; her eyes seemed to lift out of their sockets in rage, her pale skin turned beetroot red, and her nose was wrinkled in disgust. She bit her lower lip in fury before saying icily, "Focusing on the positive is all I've ever avoided!"

Pabbie was taken-aback by the usually calm and poised Royal. He looked down at the soft grassy ground beneath them, avoiding the princess' eye. He could not understand why the princess was so angry. A right tornado was she. He summoned up the courage to look at her cold diamond eyes and say, "Well, maybe it is time to start?"

Elsa flashed an angry glare, but her sense of fairness came to her. She took a deep breath and said to him gently, "I don't know how! I'm sorry for my behaviour; I guess I'm just defensive, about my powers, about Anna..."

"What about your powers? Why on earth should you be ashamed to them? And as for Anna, you know that she loves you to pieces. That's true love, Elsa!"

Elsa's face glowed with pride and pleasure. She grinned at Pabbie and said, "Thanks Pabbie! I better go now! See you later!" And she ran to catch up with her parents, only to meet the same feeling of fear about halfway. Was Pabbie only trying to make her feel better? Did he really mean all he said? These were the thoughts rushing throw her head that made her blood go cold.

"Elsa, good you are here! Now we can go home," The King said, taking charge as usual.

Elsa looked at her father. He was a fine, tall man, with a face of a leader. There were so many things, like the leading general in army battles, economical difficulties, problems in Arendelle, but they were no match for his daughter's powers, she knew she was in fact the most difficult problem he had ever encountered. "He seems like it's a piece of cake, having a daughter with elemental powers. Well, I know for a fact he would trade me in at any moment now!" Elsa thought negatively to herself. She felt a tear slide down her lightly-freckled cheek and onto the ground. She hoped against hope no one saw. She hopped on the front of her horse, with her mother behind her, gripping to Elsa with all her might. Elsa looked sympathetically to her mother, here was a woman who had faced more in the last two years, particularly tonight, than most have faced in their lifetimes. Elsa gripped the reins harder, as if she was forcing all the negativity out of her hands.

They arrived at the castle with a half hour to spare. Quickly, they rushed through the cold, intimidating gates and entered the castle. They walked through the hallways, checking regularly to see if Anna was still alive. She was, hanging on by breath. Elsa thought this could be her last chance with her little sister. With all the commotion, Elsa barely took any notice of her knees, in fact she would have barely noticed if the doctor had disappeared altogether. She walked on, limping a little, but trotted on to keep with her parents. She stared blankly ahead, looking down the longs, decorated hallway. Only some Arendelle folk have ever been in the castle, they all said it was beautiful, but Elsa had different ideas. She thought her residential home was creepy beyond words. The knights in shining armours were spick and span, and they sparkled like the sea, but that made Elsa paranoid. She often thought she should be perfect, like a golden ray of sunshine. No marks or stains on her, she wished she was perfect, or normal in the least. The perfectly unsoiled rose carpet looked as if it was unable to bare any dirt, another thing to make Elsa paranoid. Everything was perfect in her castle, even Anna, in her own absurd way. Everything had its place, but Elsa felt like an outcast.

The King put Anna in her room. He placed his adventurous, out-going, beautiful seven year old in her bed, possibly for the last time. With twenty minutes until sunrise, things weren't looking too good. Her braids were untidy, but no one was surprised. Anna always opened the door to mess and adventure when it was calling. Her sun-dusted cheeks lay lifeless, not even a spot of rosiness to them. Her long eye-lashes kissed each cheek lightly. There was nothing Anna-ish to Anna but her hair, which was ruffled and disorderly. Anna never cared about the mess. All she cared about were her family, fun and playing in the snow with her sister. However, here was a still and inert Anna lying on her bed, and hanging on to life by a thread. The King and Queen left the room in despair. They hung their heads sadly and slouched down the hallway.

Only Elsa was left in her little sister's room. She propped herself on the edge of the bed and clutched Anna's hands in hers, like she did whenever Anna had the flu and was bedridden. They talked all day and through a course of the night.

Elsa smiled as she remembered the happy times with her sister. She started to talk to her sister, it was like talking to a wall, but she continued anyway saying, "Anna, please, don't die! I couldn't bare it! I love you, and don't ever forget that, I know I have been acting like an awful sister, lately, but that doesn't change anything. I only try to protect you, from me. I am a danger, but you don't understand anymore. Don't die! I love you, Anna, I need you more than you think. I need to know I have someone who loves me whole, I know you do, which I don't really get! But I need you to live, please wake up! Don't go on me! Don't go!" Elsa sobbed uncontrollably into her gloves. Her tears were like melted strips of diamonds coming from her crystal eyes. She let them run freely down her face and let them sink into her gloves. There was only five minutes until sunrise.

When Elsa stopped, she immediately looked up, only to see her little sister still as lifeless as before, with her breath was decelerating every second. Elsa looked woebegone, her little frown between her eyebrows even more creased than before. She was about to exit the room when she heard a voice, a rather croaky voice, but it was definitely there.

The voice reassured, "Elsa, I'm here for you!"

Elsa turned to see a pale, shadow figure approaching her.

The figure said, "And I'll always be!" Elsa could make out the ruffled red-blonde braids in the faint light of dawn.

She ran over to the figure and said, "Oh Anna, I thought I'd lose you!" She pulled her younger sister in for a hug. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes then they let go.

Elsa laughed tearfully and said, "Anna, if only you knew how close I was to losing you!"

Anna smiled at her sister and said, "Actually, I did nearly die. But it was your speech that made go on. I need to be here for you. You helped me live, if you didn't say that, I'd be dead by now. I'm still trying to get the hang of things here, but how did I nearly die?"

Elsa stood as still as stone and said, "I don't know, all I know is that you nearly died." Anna smiled wearingly at her sister. She called for her mother and father to come into her rosy-pink room.

Their gloomy faces suddenly lifted at the sight of their daughter alive. They hugged Anna as if they never meant to let go. Elsa smiled; she knew how close she was to losing her "baby" sister. After a while they pulled Elsa into the hug. It was the Royal Family, celebrating both their children's lives.

A few weeks later, everyone had almost fully recovered from the "Great Escape" as it became know to their family. Everything was back to normal; but it was not completely paradise, in fact it was far from it. Elsa had returned to her lone, fearful state. She was constantly in her room, hoping to control her powers so she could reconcile with Anna.

One particular afternoon, Anna came up to her sister's bedroom door. She knocked five times at the door, before shouting to be heard over the door, "Elsa! Come on out! I hate being lonely, and I hate not seeing you!" Anna waited patiently for a reply. She twirled the end of her red-blonde hair hoping that her sister would come out and play with her.

Elsa on the other side of the door was looking at it longingly. Elsa whispered sister, "You know I can't, Anna. I mean I'd like to but I just can't!"

"Bye Elsa!" Anna sighed, padding down the impeccable hallway.

"Bye Anna, and remember, there is no price to you! I'll control my powers and we'll be friends again!" Elsa vowed to herself, as she watched the snow-mountain in her room thaw for no reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<br>-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


End file.
